Tracing the Stone Angel's Footsteps
by TerraRocks
Summary: Beastboy traces Terra's steps back to Quake City. What will he learn about her here and will it help him find a cure?
1. Terra the Rock

Thanks Julia for all the help and ideas.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans but wish I did.

* * *

"So…Terra, it's been a while. Sorry I couldn't visit. We had work to do, y'know the usual…going into outer space, killing evil alien tofu…" 

Even though he knew Terra couldn't hear him Beastboy still felt nervous around the presence of her statue. He gazed into her unseeing eyes.

"I see Starfire has visited recently," he said as he removed a spilt jar of mustard, "at least I'm not the only one who visits."

He stopped as he heard footsteps walking over the damp ground directly behind him. He turned around and as he did so morphed into a snarling wolf, eager to protect what was left of Terra.

"Chill BB, it's only me!"

Beast boy morphed back, embarrassed at the aggression he had shown his friend.

"Cyborg! What are you doing here?"

"What we all come here to do…mourn Terra," answered Cyborg.

"She is not dead!"

This time a different eerie voice spoke, "face the facts Beastboy she is never coming back," it was Raven.

"Raven! You never visit Terra! What have you guys really come here for?"

"The ranger here has been telling us to get rid of that statue for weeks. I thought we better take it before he decides to dispose of it," said Cyborg.

"No! You could brake her!" shouted Beastboy.

"Well its better than what the ranger will do with it," said Raven.

"She is coming back! Oh and just because she is a rock doesn't give you the right to call her an it, she is still a her!" shouted Beastboy. He calmed down realising that his friends were only trying to do good.

"Okay," he said, "Do what you like with her…but be careful," and with that, he ran off hiding the tear that was about to trickle down his face.

* * *

Later on Raven and Cyborg arrived at the tower with Terra's statue. Raven was using her powers to make it hover just above the ground, if you looked at it for a split second you would almost think Terra was standing in the room. 

"So, where are we gonna put her?" said Cyborg.

"How about over Beastboy's head?" answered Raven, "and I wasn't joking."

"He has been acting strange lately," it was Robin, "do you think he's okay?"

"He just misses Terra," Raven looked at the statue, "I think, he thinks she is still inside there…listening to him."

"Friends," I have found the most perfect place for the requirements of Terra's statue," this time it was Starfire, "please do follow!"

Raven gently lifted Terra's statue off the floor and followed Starfire.

"I have been to the store of D.I.Y and transformed Terra's old room into a memorial!" Starfire shouted with glee, "Do you not like?"

"BB is not gonna be happy!" said Cyborg.

"I do wish to know what troubles our green friend," said Starfire.

"Beastboy doesn't believe Terra is dead," answered Raven.

"Well he's gonna have to!" said Robin, "Starfire has put a lot of work into this room, he should be happy!"

"Well it's your decision," said Cyborg, "Where is Beastboy anyway?"

* * *

Beastboy ran through the crumbling canyon, this was where the Titans first met Terra. 

_Quake City must be at the end of this canyon, I'm sure that's where Terra said she was from… until they forced her out. Maybe she has relatives, they can tell me more about Terra and hopefully it will help me find a cure… No don't get your hopes up BB. __Did I pack spare underwear? I must be nearly there by now, _he thought.

Beastboy suddenly realised that there was a much faster way of getting there, he turned into a turtle _oops wrong one, _he turned into a cheetah. Then he realised cheetahs could run fast but got worn out very quickly so he transformed into a falcon, _much cooler._

Overhead he spotted a battered sign post so he flew down to get a better look. It read: QUAKE CITY 20 MILES.

_Terra sure could walk! _He thought to himself. Then he noticed some smaller, scratched out writing at the bottom of the sign. It read: Terra was here.

This small scripture made him flap his wings like he had never flapped before! (Well what else could I say?) Soon he saw the crumbling buildings of what used to be Quake City.

* * *

Back at the tower Beastboy's friends were starting to worry about him. 

"I've tracked him down on my computer," said Cyborg.

"And?" they all questioned at once.

"He seems to be nearing a place called Quake City, any of y'all heard of it?"

"That name sounds familiar…" said Raven, "Isn't that where Terra came from?"

"Yes!" said Starfire.

"Well let's go bring him back!" said Robin, "He has work to do saving the city!"

"NO!" it was Raven, "He is obviously on a personal mission to find any of Terra's relatives and in doing so trying to find a cure for Terra."

"How did you know that?" said Robin.

"Duh… I can read minds," said Raven, "Forgot we are superheroes?"

"Well there's nothing _super_ in what Beastboys doing right now, doesn't he care about Jump City any more?" said Robin.

"Apparently not," Starfire gazed at Robin, "But he cares about Terra… in the same way I care for you… all," she blushed.

"Okay, I surrender, Beastboy can go on his little _mission _but we will need a substitute," said Robin, "Cyborg, call Aqualad!"

* * *

"Dude! What happened to this place?" Beastboy said aloud but in his head he already knew. 

_So this is what Terra was also hiding from me! She wrecked her city! Lucky it wasn't deliberate, no wonder she was forced out. Poor Terra, if she could of only controlled her powers… What am I thinking! She probably killed millions of innocent people! I should turn around right now. She is not worth it. Hang on! How do I know Terra even did this? I must find out!_

* * *

Do you think Terra realy did that mess? Please tell me in a review! Next chapter will tell... 

Oh and thanks for reading!

See ya!


	2. The Crumbling City

Thanks Julia for all the help on this chapter too but I didnt add any of that Robin 4 Starfire crap. You know what my opinion is on that pair!

**Raven of the Night676:** thanks for being the first person everto review my first ever story! I read some of your other storys, they're cool. I like"darkness there and nothing more" + prologue. How do you change the tital of a story anyway? I dont think you can.

* * *

Aqualad knocked at the tower door. Starfire flew up into the air and hit the ceiling with excitement. She quickly recovered, checked her hair in the mirror then flew down to answer the door.

"You said you needed me? Look I can't stay long, too much work at the Titans East," said Aqualad. Starfire just giggled a very girly giggle and blushed.

"Er…Star are you Okay?" Aqualad said as the princess gazed into his eyes.

"I believe the word is _Love struck_," said Raven as she and Robin joined the pair. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Look Aqualad, we need you, Beastboy has ran off on a little mission and we need a substitute," said Robin, "so you'll have to fill in for him."

* * *

Beastboy ran towards the deserted city, orange sand forming a cloud behind him. An Empty crisp packet flew around on the once busy street. Rusty cars were left abandoned on the road, shops still had rotten food on the shelves. The crumbling skyscrapers stood unevenly in the ground and the clock on the old chapel has stopped at half past two. It was like all the people had disappeared at once.

Beastboy knew the only thing that could have caused this sort of damage. An earthquake. He was now convinced it was Terra. He could forgive Terra for a lot of things but not this.

With a heavy heart he started to head back. As he did, he heard footsteps on the sandy ground coming directly from behind him. He swivelled around but saw nothing.

"Is anyone there?" he shouted. This reminded him of a horror movie Ravenmade him watchand had to sleep with the light on ever since.

He turned back and carried on walking. Again the footsteps sounded from behind him, along with a sudden burst of children's laughter. This was starting to freak him out so he broke into a run.

"Hey don't cha wanna play soccer?" said the voice from behind. He stopped, skidded and turned back around. A boy no younger than ten stood there, his clothes looked as worn as the city he lived in.

"Hi! I'm Sam," said the boy.

* * *

Robin and Raven satonthe sofaand watched as Princess Starfire flirted with Aqualad. She followed him around everywhere like some sort of tameranian parasite.

"Maybe you should have picked Speedy," said Raven.

"Well its better than having Starfire follow me around everywhere," said Robin, "You don't have any idea how annoying she can be."

"Oh yes _I have_," said Raven.

* * *

Little Chapter, I had little time. I know the bit about Sam doesnt make any sense. But it will once you read next chapter.

Note for Julia:  
when are you going to get a fanfiction acount! I did what you said and got onto deviant art, its realy cool, ive even made it my homepage. Once you sign up for Fanfiction please review my story! Thanks again for help.


	3. Digging up the cure

Its realy annoying cos some of the text in the last chapter got stuck together! I didnt upload it like that. I cant be bothered changing it, at least it kinda makes sense.

**xxgambitxx: **thanks for the review!

* * *

The boy grinned and then disappeared.

"Okay," said Beastboy out aloud, "Now I'm seeing things!"

"No your not," Sam reappeared again, "haven't you seen a superhero before?"

"Er...well I-"

Beastboy was interrupted, "Hey! I know you! You're Beastboy, Rock on!" said Sam, "You're from the Teen Titans! I am your biggest fan!"

"Where is everybody?" Beastboy looked around the empty street for any other signs of life.

"They all left after the huge earthquake."

"So it was Terra!" Beastboy shouted.

"Terra! You know about Terra!" exclaimed Sam, "I used to know her at the orphanage! And no, she's not to blame for this mess! Why else do ya think this city's called _Quake _city?"

_How could I have been so stupid! Blaming Terra for this mess, I even started to walk back before asking anyone what happened, _Beastboy would have never forgiven Terra if it weren't for Sam.

"Well that explains a lot!" said Beastboy, "How well did you know her?"

"She was like a big sister to me, before she ran off she told me she'd come back for me someday and rescue me from the orphanage. She never came. There's not much left of the orphanage now to rescue me from anyway. As far as I know I'm the only one left in this city."

"Well I've got some bad news for you," started Beastboy.

* * *

Raven sipped her herbal tea; she was seeing an awful lot more of Robin ever since Starfire's attention was diverted onto Aqualad.

"Can I try some?" said Robin

"Sure, go get your own," said Raven, "It's in the cupboard under the toaster."

Robin came back with another cup of herbal tea.

He took one long sip and then spat it out, "Raven, how do you drink this shit?" Looking at Ravens disappointed expression he quickly added, "Well, at least it's better than Starfire's cooking."

Starfire walked into the tower dripping wet with Aqualad following closely behind her. Everyone glared at Aqualad.

"What?" said Aqualad, "She got annoying."

"Any luck finding Quake City?" said Cyborg.

"No, our green friend has seemed to have killed his tracking device and his communicator! I wish to know that he's okay now please?" said Starfire.

"He has been gone too long!" said Robin, "A whole month! It's not like him to disable his tracking system."

"Raven, it's our turn to go looking for him now," said Robin, "The rest of you, guard the City."

* * *

Beastboy continued to search through the rubble, it had been a whole month now and he hadn't found a thing.

"Are you sure the cure is still here?" said Beastboy, his hands were cut and bleeding. He hadn't eaten for two days. There wasn't much to eat in the old shops that was in date.

"She kept it under her bed, I always used to ask her what the old glass bottle was for and why it was so important to her. On the day that she left she told me to keep it safe, she said when her parents dumped her outside the orphanage it was the only thing they left her with. Unfortunately on the day she left, the biggest earthquake started. The bottle could even be smashed," said Sam, "That's if it's even a cure!"

After hearing Beastboy's story Sam was just as eager to free his old friend out of her stony confinement. As the days past the search was becoming less and less hopeful. Beastboy was convinced this glass bottle held the secret into freeing Terra.

He turned from one animal to another finding which animal could search through the rubble of the old orphanage quickest. Only a few minor Earth tremors hit the city since Beastboy had arrived. Quake city was situated directly over a fault line under the earth.

"What were they thinking when they built this city!" asked Beastboy.

"The earth tremors have been a recent thing," said Sam, "They started about 20 years ago. Way after they started building the city. It used to be called Lake City. People started leaving, and relocating until I was the only one left. At first I thought it would be cool to have the whole city too myself, now I'm just lonely."

* * *

I dont know where I'm realy going with this story. I made up this chapter as I went along, any ideas please tell me in a review.

See ya!


	4. A word with Raven

Okay, I really thought about this chapter. I hope you like!

Thanks for reviewing:

**teentitanstruefriend: **I read you're story on Terra's past, you've probably seen the review I left. Much better than anything I could come up with! I'm gonna have to change my DA avatar, it's too depressing.

**Raven of the night 676: **I liked the idea of the psycic person, it makes the story sound way more realistic so I've included it. I was gonna change the title but I cant make up my mind what to change it to. I came up with a really good idea last night for the title but I've forgot what it was. I really should write stuff down.

**Jurodan: **Sam is 10. I know Sam is very young to be in this City all by himself but you get younger kids on the street. I think I'd leave my city if there were earthquakes all the time and my house was a pile of rubble, I dont live in a city so what shold I know.Anywho - thanks for the review!

* * *

"Raven. Raven! What are you doing! We need to go looking for Beastboy!" said Robin as Raven stared to read her book again. 

"There's no need," said Raven, "I've got a better way of finding him," she put her book down and sat in her usual meditating position.

"Azerath metrion zinthos…" she said quietly. She lifted herself out of her body and travelled up and out of the Teen Titans tower. She could see the city well from here, it was dusk and the streetlamps started to illuminate the busy streets. Raven knew where to go. She let her dark powers guide her to Beastboy.

She flew over the orange canyon and as she did she decreased in altitude. Miles and miles she flew, each one only lasting a second. She swooped low over the rubble and the debris. She stopped face to face with Beastboy – only he couldn't see her.

He looked awful. He was faint and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He was searching through the rubble for something. Raven didn't know what. The love he had for Terra was killing him.

_Its time, _thought Raven as she entered his head.

_Beastboy, it's me Raven!_

_Raven! How did you-_

_Never mind Beastboy. You need to come back. Stop looking whatever you're looking for and come home._

_No Raven, I'm nearly there, I've nearly got it, it's so close now._

_What is it?_

_Terra's cure. She was left withthis bottle dumped by the orphanage. A Psycic told her she'd need it one day… Look Raven, you'll have to trust me on this one!_

_Who told you this?_

_Sam, he's someone I met here. He used to know Terra. Oh please Raven! I know what I'm doing! Terra didn't cause this mess. Quake city is over this fault line and-_

_I'm not stupid Beastboy! Terra couldn't cause this sort of damage. You must stop now and-_

_No Raven! I need to do this!_

_And take a break. I'll be with you in the morning to help. Robin is most likely to come too. Cyborg can take care of Jump City with Aqualad. Starfire, she would come but…well… let's just say she's distracted…_

_Thanks Rae! _

Raven left Beastboy's head and started on her journey back.

Beastboy's hand slid onto something clear and shiny. It was a bottle. Not just any bottle. It was _the _bottle. It was made out of diamond and contained a pale yellow liquid. It was a miracle it hadn't smashed. Quite literally. Inside this bottle contained the antidote for Terra's condition. It could restore anything to its original form.

Beastboy would have danced around or jumped a mile up into the air but he was too weak. He lay there amongst the rubble holding the cure tightly. Without intention he fell asleep. Tomorrow he could see Terra again.

Sam walked up to check on Beastboy's progress. He found Beastboy asleep with the bottle in his hand. Sam used his powers to sneak up on Beastboy without making a sound. He gently lifted the cure out of Beastboy's hand trying not to wake him.

_Soon the City will be restored to its former glory and I, Sam will own it all! Beastboy was so stupid to think that I'd help him all for Terra. I never liked that girl. He did most of the work anyway. This city is kinda big…I'm gonna need every last drop! Well I might not need all of it but I like being mean._

* * *

I think this is my shortest chapter. It just made sense to stop it there. 


	5. Motorbike ride

Thanks to the following reviewers:

**blueskiesandsunshine:** Raven x Robin are so meant to be SO THERE! Eat your...um...blue sky, blueskies...if you can eat sky... (to other readers, check out her stories cos I'm her friend.)

**teentitantruefriend: **Yeah, Sam is mean, he is very mean. Theres no reason he's mean really but ya gotta have at least one villan in every story.

**Jurodan: **Yep, BB is gonna be pissed.

**Raven of the Night676: **I didnt plan this story to become an Rae/Robin fanfic, but yeah it kinda is. I think you know I support that pair by now! And yep, I have a friend named Sam but she's a girl and she has never heard of the TTs anyway.

* * *

Beastboy woke up. The cure had gone! Maybe it had rolled off somewhere. No, it was definitely gone.

"Sam! SAM! I found the cure and now it's …well it's GONE!"

"Chill dude, its right here with me," there was a different tone in Sam's voice, Beastboy didn't trust it.

"How did you get here so quick?" asked Beastboy.

"I used my powers, well duh!"

"Sam, give me the cure."

"No."

"Sam! Give me back the cure."

"No."

"SAM! GIVE ME THE CURE BACK NOW!"

Sam flicked a dart into Beastboy's arm. Beastboy pulled out the dart but it was already taking effect. He flopped back onto the rubble.

"Come and get it then," said Sam dangling the cure just out Beastboy's Reach.

Beastboy's ever weakening arm used up the last of its strength to reach out, but it was too late, the dart had paralysed him.

"Now Beastboy, my _dear_ _friend, _you can watch the resurrection of this city! Which one of these buildings should I make my home…hmmm…hard choice, how about ALL OF THEM!"

"Why are you doing this? You know it will all crumble down again as soon as it's seen a few earthquakes!" shouted Beastboy, his body sure couldn't move but nothing can stop Beastboy from talking.

"Yes eventually…" said Sam, "But it took years and years for it to get into this state in the first place, nothing is going to stop me now BB, nothing!"

"And what are you gonna to do then when it's all gone! You'll have NOTHING!"

"No" said Sam, "Nothing you say is gonna stop me."

"What about Terra! You said you were friends!"

"Who cares about Terra? Face it BB, no one cares, not your friends, no one! You're the only one who cares about her and look at yourself, no one cares about you!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" shouted Beastboy.

"And now Beastboy, I'm gonna make me a city!" Sam twisted the lid off the bottle and held it at an angle ready to pour.

* * *

Raven arrived back at the tower and fainted. She had never been so far away from her body before and her spirit was weak. She opened her eyes to find Robin watching over her. She jumped up.

"WHATS THE TIME!" she shouted.

"Chill Raven, its 9:30am, you should rest now," said Robin.

"No, we need to help Beastboy! I promised him!"

She fell back, unable to support her weight.

"Look, Raven, I'll go, just rest now okay?" Robin had a look of concern indented in his mask.

"I promised him, and besides you don't know the way," said Raven, "I need to do this, for Beastboy and Terra's sake."

"I'll give you a lift on the back of my motorbike then, you can tell me the way," said Robin, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Digging up some rubble, how hard can it be?" said Raven.

"I meant the bike ride," Robin grinned. Raven blushed.

"Hey Star? Don'tyou want to come?" shouted Robin.

"Aqualad has a…um…he has ...a sickness in his foot! I would come really, I would but…er…I need to help him…" Starfire shouted from the kitchen.

"Thought so," said Raven.

They arrived at the City an hour later. Raven got off the motorbike. She was still very unsteady on her feet. Her hair was in a similar state to Robin's. Now she understood what gave him such a cool look.

"The orphanage is a few yards from here, just down this street and around the corner…I think." said Raven.

"We'll find it," said Robin.

A low rumbling made the ground tremor; a skyscraper arose from the rubble.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" shouted Robin.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. 


	6. Terra's Return

HELLO PPL! Sorry it took so long. But here is the next chapter! New title thought up by **Raven of the Night676. **

Thanx to the following people for reviewing:

**Random123: **like you read the story... You only reviewed the first chapter!

**AnimalShifter: **Yes T/BB are so meant to be and here is Terra's arival.

**Raven of the Night676: **"I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS!" yeah...

**blueskiesandsunshine: **MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! Thats all I'm gonna say! Read the chapter.

**teentitantruefriend: **Sorry I didnt update soon... And it hasnt started... not entirely...

"So here is Terras arival. What you've aaaaall been waitng for! Drum roll please! Ladies and Gentlemen, Teen Titans fans from across the world! Please read and review!"

* * *

Sam let a drop of the yellow liquid plop onto the rubble. He wanted to demonstrate its power. A low rumbling sound echoed throughout the City and, a skyscraper arose from the ground.

"Just testing," said Sam, "We wouldn't want all this fuss to be over nothing now would we?"

Beastboy heard a faint, familiar voice, "what the hell was that?" it sounded like Robin.

"Let's go check it out!" and Raven! A faint glimmer of hope flickered in Beastboy's eyes. He managed a grin. They had come.

"What are you smiling about?" said Sam.

"The question is," said Beastboy as Robin and Raven approached Sam from behind, "what are you smiling about?"

"What the hell happened here?" said Raven.

"Oh, shit!" Sam swivelled round and came face to face with Robin.

"You must be Sam," said Robin.

"Forget the intro, get the yellow bottle thingy and kick his but!" shouted Beastboy.

With a quick twist of his wrist, Robin had the cure off Sam. It was easy, Sam was shaking, looking more like the young boy that he was. Ravens dark powers swirled angrily around Sam and then flung him into the skyscraper, sending shards of shattered glass flying into the air. Sam disappeared and reappeared behind Robin in a desperate attempt to regain the cure. Robin was more skilled and all his training soon showed as he hit at Sam, blow after blow sending Sam to the ground, unconscious. They could have finished him off if they wanted, but looking at the kid, curled up on the rubble, even Raven found the heart to spare him.

* * *

Raven and Starfire watched as the blonde haired girl awoke. First one eye opened, then the other, followed by a long groan.

"Beastboy, I'm so sorry," she muttered before finally realising where she was. She was in her own bed at the tower.

"Its okay now Terra, you're with us dear friend," said Starfire softly.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do," said Raven.

"I don't deserve to live," said Terra, trying to pull herself up.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," said Starfire.

"I've had mine," said Terra.

"Well you deserve a third," said Raven firmly.

"I've took my third chance," said Terra, "I've had many chances, every one I have failed."

"Well we don't care if we've given you a hundred chances, you saved our lives and for that you deserve one more," said Raven.

"How did I survive the volcano?" said Terra

"You did not," said Starfire, "You were dead."

"I'm a zombie!" said Terra shocked, "And if this is heaven then where's Beastboy?"

Raven giggled.

"Please tell me Terra, what is a zom- bee?" Starfire questioned.

Terra didn't answer Starfire's question but awaited the answer for her own.

"I'll explain everything," started Raven.

* * *

Beastboy awoke with a splitting headache, as if he had a hangover, but he didn't know entirely what that felt like. He had been asleep for two days. The paralysing drug had worn off and he could move again. Well…kinda. He attempted to get out of bed but fell to the floor. He steadied himself and stood on his feet, trying to regain balance. He needed a shower… badly.

* * *

And Sam? He awoke in jail with red lump on his head where Robin had hit him. But Sam was more clever that the average boy of ten. He walked straight through the prison walls and out into the open air. No one had noticed his absence. And by the time they did he was already in downtown Jump City. He would kill that boy, Robin for ruining his plans; he would kill all of them. But first he needed some money. That was easy enough for him, no one would even notice his presence if he robbed the bank.

The alarms went off ten minutes after he had took what he needed, only a couple of thousand. To be a proper villain he needed an outfit… and a strawberry ice cream.

* * *

Where was that damn cure? Beastboy was sure Raven had put it on his table. What if it was gone again! What if someone had stole it! He couldn't bare the thought. He ran to Ravens room and banged on the door. He heard two voices from inside, Raven and… no… it couldn't be… Robin! He backed away slowly. He heard a rustling from inside and then the door opened.

"What is it Beastboy!" said Raven in harsh tone.

"Who's in th- "

"NEVERMIND, Beastboy, you are looking for the cure right!"

"Um…yes."

"Well Starfire got there first, Terra is in her room," Raven slammed the door and giggled with whoever was in there with her.

Beastboy stood there for about two minutes with a look of shock plastered to his face. He grinned slightly, pleased for Raven and then set off to Terra's room.

* * *

So there it was ppl, tell me what you think. It was short. And that **was **Robin in Ravens room. Yeah... I dunno what they were doing, but Raven **was **dressed when she anwered the door.


	7. Cant Let Go

**OKAY! **

Here is the next chapter! I have not disapeared off the face of the earth and I **will **finnish this story. Even if no one bothers reviewing. Yeah?

* * *

He stood outside her door, hands shaking, he knocked. No reply. He tried again. No answer. He had waited long enough. He took six steps back from the door ran up and slammed against it, completely forgetting his ability to turn into a rhinoceros.

"ow."

The door swung open. Terra, despite the noise, was asleep, looking even more beautiful than Beast Boy remembered. He knelt beside her bed.

"Terra," he said softly, brushing her hair back from her face. He longed to see those blue eyes again.

* * *

Sam walked into the costume store totally oblivious too the pink splodge of ice-cream on the tip of his nose. 

A lady came up to greet him, "So what costume would a sweet little boy like you be looking for?" Her shiny necklace looked too tempting, "Halloween is it? Or a party?"

He hit her shiny face, breaking a few of her shiny teeth and covering her shiny bleached hair with shiny blood from her nose.

He took the necklace, looked around and decided that none of the costumes suited him. He didn't want to look like a traffic light did he?

* * *

Terra woke up to the sound of heavy snoring. Beast Boy had fallen asleep next to her bed; it must have taken him a lot of will power not to fall asleep in her bed. She coughed loudly and intentionally waking up Beast Boy. 

"Terra…? TERRAAA!" he flung his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Beast Boy," Terra said with a satisfied sigh.

There was an awkward silence. A very long awkward silence.

"Um… Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let me go now."

"Terra… I can't let you go, you have disappeared from my life too many times and I –I can't risk that again."

"I will never leave you, never again, it killed me the first time, trust me I will never leave."

Beast Boy let go feeling like a total klorbag. He trusted Terra more than anyone in the world. He was right, her eyes were as beautiful as he remembered, even more so.

* * *

**YES I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! **

please dont kill me!


End file.
